Finding a Lost Voice
by FoxBlood
Summary: Female Sasuke! Sasuke has an amazing singing voice. Itachi knows this and pushes his youger sister to go to the top of the line summer music program - Konoha Academy. However Fugaku, their father, greatly protests against it.


**Ello!! I am FoxBlood and this is my first story that im publishing! I'm not sure if it is any good or not but im trying. This story is based off a movie i saw; no i don't remember the title sorry. Anyway a few warnings that you might need to know are: **

**Female Sasuke!- Meh i wanted to do one since there kind of rare...and it also works well with the plot line. **

**OCC - When you read you can tell...they are indeed waaaaaaaay out of character for most of the story. **

**Character Death- meh not gonna give it away**

**Pairings: Naru-(fem)Sasu, Fuga-Miko (Sasuke and Itachi's parents), Kiba-Hina, possible others.**

**I think that is it...If you find i should add something please let me know! Anyway im gonna say this twice - I am not going to update freqently right now. Im not even sure if you people will like my story. Also this is going to be very short as tis just an introduction. Actual chapters I will make much longer. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Finding a lost Voice**

**by FoxBlood**

The school bell rang signaling the end of the last day of school at the local High School Academy. Students and teachers began to file out of the building, eager to escape into the freedom of summer break. Laughter and cheers were heard all around as the seniors got ready for their graduation ceremony. Outside the auditorium, where the graduation was going to take place, the choir was getting waiting to be let in to sing for the seniors.

"Hey! Sasuke! I have the tickets you asked for!" some guy called out to a young black with blue-ish highlights haired girl who was one of the ones waiting to be left in.

"Oh? Thank you Lee." Sasuke grinned and handed some money over to Lee. Lee beamed and waved bye before running off shouting something about being so youthful. Sasuke sweat dropped and turned back to her friend, Ino, whom she was talking to before.

* * *

**Later at Sasuke's House**

Sasuke giggled and smiled at her brother as he grinned back and continued to video tape her getting out the car outside their house.

"Itachi! Come on turn it off!" Sasuke pouted at her older brother.

"Awwwwww fine…I will for now!" Itachi smirked and ran away into their back yard chuckling as he heard his sister sigh and follow him.

"Oh! Sasuke, Itachi you're home already?" Mikoto, the siblings' mother smiled as she continued setting up for the barbeque they were having in celebration for Itachi's graduation. They both nodded and sat down to eat. Sasuke yelped as she was taken into hug from behind.

"So Sasuke I heard you were going to a summer music program in Konoha?" Neji, his older cousin grinned as he let Sasuke free from his hug.

"She is absolutely not!" Fugaku sneered as he entered the back yard bringing plates and utensils. The rest of the family turned and watched as Itachi growled at his father.

"Why not?! Sasuke has the best voice that I have ever heard!" Itachi remarked glaring.

"Because I said so! It's too dangerous!" Fugaku yelled slamming down his fist on the table.

"Oh come on dad, let her go! It is a great opportunity for her! Konoha's Summer Music program is the best in the country! The world even!" Itachi replied as he glared at his father.

"I don't care! I said she isn't going! She might not even get accepted in the first place!" Fugaku glared in return.

"Itachi its okay, really! I don't have to go." Sasuke tentatively stated as she and her mother and uncle watched the fight.

"Okay? No it's not okay! You have a great singing voice that deserves to be heard, and dads not letting it be heard!" Itachi angrily replied.

"Fugaku if she gets in maybe you should let her go, I'm sure she will be board with Itachi leaving off to college in a couple days." Mikoto put in as her dark eyes scanned her husbands tensing body.

"No! Damn it I said no! She isn't going! And that's that!" Fugaku snarled as he stormed back into the house slamming the door. The four left sat in a tense silence before Neji sighed and turned to Sasuke and Itachi.

"I don't think you know but there is a reason why Fugaku doesn't want Sasuke to go to Konoha." Neji smiled weakly before continuing. Sasuke and Itachi glance at each other before looking back at Neji to hear the tale.

"When your father had just graduated high school him and his best friend Hirashi were both offer full scholarships to go to Konoha's college football team. Fugaku and Hirashi both were ecstatic that they got to go to the best school in the country. But shortly after they were offered the scholarships, our father got really sick leaving us to run the restaurant. So your father turned down the scholarship to run his fathers restaurant while Hirashi went on to live his dream. Hirashi soon got caught up in all the fame and fortune of being in Konoha that he later died of suicide. Your father hasn't been the same since; he only got worse when our father died a year later. So the reason your father doesn't want Sasuke to go to Konoha is because he is afraid that the same thing will happen to Sasuke." Neji smiled bitterly after he was finished. After a few moments of silence, Itachi slowly sighed.

"Sasuke isn't like that though! She wouldn't get caught up in the whole Konoha dream life thing! She deserves to go do what she wants to!" Itachi remarked.

"Yes we all know, but your father just doesn't understand that." Mikoto softly replied before continuing, "well come on it's getting late we should go inside." They cleaned up and went inside to their respective rooms to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Around 10:00pm that evening**

Sasuke knocked on Itachi's bedroom door holding the tickets she had gotten earlier. Itachi opened the door and let her in after he seen who it was.

"What's up?" Itachi inquired staring at her. Sasuke smirked and held up the tickets. Itachi's eyes widened to the point of huge dinner plates when he saw what they were.

"Oh my god!! You got Atasuki concert tickets!" Itachi practically shouted with glee. Sasuke nodded with a huge grin.

"Yeah and guess what the show is tonight! So come on get dressed we have to sneak out to go" she stated while walking towards his bedroom window as it was the only one with a tree next to it so they could climb down. Itachi smiled brightly before quickly getting dressed and following Sasuke down the tree and over to his car. They never noticed Neji smirking while watching them sneak out from the balcony on the second floor.

"Why don't you ever say anything back to dad Why do you just sit the and take it all?" Itachi asked while driving to the concert. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I don't know…I guess its just how I was raised"

"Well you got to do something; scream, hit things, throw a tantrum do something! God watching you just sit there make me think that you're some store bought perfect daughter or something." Itachi somewhat childishly replied. Sasuke laughed and smiled before nodding a little.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." She whispered and turned to look out the window falling into silence.

* * *

**At the Concert**

Itachi and Sasuke danced and yelled in joy as Atasuki started play their favorite song, "Biju." The crowd, including Itachi and Sasuke sang along with the band enjoying the music.

Soon after the crowd soon dispersed as the last song was played and the concert ended. Sasuke and Itachi left the area in Itachi's car. Sasuke and Itachi laughed and playfully sang one of the songs that Atasuki sang earlier. As they were going through an intersection Sasuke suddenly screamed in horror.

"ITACHI LOOK OUT!!" Itachi only had time for one quick glance at the oncoming truck before glancing back at Sasuke before the truck hit Itachi's side door of his car the headlights brightly shinning through. Screeching of tires and honking of horns were heard before the darkness overwhelmed both of them.

* * *

**Told you it was short .; anyway was it any good? or did it suck?**

**FoxBlood**


End file.
